


Sparkles and Glitter

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: For the Kids [37]
Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26961883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Oliver x Reader, Tommy x Laurel - Relationship
Series: For the Kids [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561498
Kudos: 2





	Sparkles and Glitter

You smiled as you video chatted Laurel the next day to say hi to them and the kids. You could tell she was a bit tired, but happy. 

“Hey! You didn’t wait for me.” Tommy came into the screen. “So mean.” He ‘huffed’, making you chuckle. “How’s the honeymoon?” 

“Great. Quiet.” You giggled. “Relaxing. How’re the kids treating you? I hope they’re behaving.” 

“They are. Only one or two fights.” Laurel smiled. 

“I don’t know how you do it.” Tommy chuckled. “At all. I was beat by the end of the day. Logan is wired, Maggie isn’t much calmer, but at least Clay is pretty chill.” 

“That described you in one day, Tommy.” Oliver snorted. “You’re all over. You’re on their level.”

“That’s what I said. I have four children in the house.” Laurel grinned. “Last night I had to make him an ice cream sandwich. With sprinkles!” 

Tommy pouted. “It was a snack.” 

You giggled harder at that. “Awe, Tommy.” You grinned. “Maybe it’s a good thing I hide my candy from the kids.” You teased. “Or Tommy would be getting into it.”

“I’m learning.” Laurel grinned. “Getting your sunbathing on for us?” She smiled. “Because that sounds amazing right now.”

You nodded. “You’ll have to vacation soon! It helps so much.” You told her. “You’d love it here, too.”

“Maybe your honeymoon, too.” Oliver nodded. “Or pre wedding moon.” He shrugged. “Either way.”

“Or we leave the boys and have a girl vacation.” Laurel teased. “Leave them on kid duty!” 

“I would but then we’d have to repaint the house.” You added with a smirk. “And likely hire someone to fix the place up.” You teased, glancing at your husband.

“I’m offended.” Oliver looked at his best friend. “You?” He played along. “Well, I guess it makes sense with you!” He smirked. 

You and Laurel laughed, making the tablet go shaky. Tommy’s mouth hung open at that. Oliver chuckled and smirked wider. He loved that the group was so close. 

“Laurel!” Maggie’s voice whined. 

“Your turn.” Laurel smirked at Tommy. “I got her last time.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Tommy kissed her cheek and rushed off. 

“She being tough?” You asked. 

“Very energetic.” Laurel smiled. “Don’t worry.” She chuckled. “She barely stops moving most of the day.” 

“I’m sorry.” You pouted. “I hope that she calms down a bit.”

“She keeps it interesting.” She assured you. “And I’m sure that Tommy is having more fun than he is saying.” She smiled as she heard Maggie laughing.

You smiled softly and nodded. “We owe you guys.” You told her. “We’ll babysit Tommy some night.” You said as you saw him carrying Maggie behind Laurel. 

“Deal.” She giggled. 

“Hi, mommy! Hi, daddy!” Maggie waved. “I miss you guys!” 

“We miss you too, princess. Are you being good?” Oliver asked. “Because if you’re really good, we plan to bring home presents…” 

“I’m being great!” She nodded quickly. “Promise!” She grinned. “Are you having fun?”

“We are.” You smiled. “How are your brothers?” It was good to see her so happy, and you hoped your boys were, too.

“Clay is boring! Logan is fun.” She smiled. “He’s silly!”

“Clay is older and just likes different things.” You smiled. “You’ll get there one day, too.” You pointed out. 

“No! I’m fun.” She grinned. “And cute! Tommy says so!”

Tommy grinned proudly. “And she paints my nails well.” He told the two of you. “She uses me for practice.” 

Oliver grinned. “Glad to hear it.” He bit his tongue in telling his best friend that he was hoping to have another little girl. He loved those types of activities. He never expected to like tea parties and princess movies, but he did. So much. 

“We should go play dollies now!” Maggie waved. “Bye!” She beamed, looking forward to playing with her toys. 

“Bye, baby.” You blew her a kiss. “Only away from home a day and I miss them.” You chuckled. 

“They miss you, too.” She smiled. “Maggie keeps talking about cuddling Oliver when you get home, and having you play with her hair.” 

You melted. “Has Clay been distant?” You hoped that he hadn’t. This was a big change for him. In his whole life, you’d never been away from him this long. 

“Just quiet. Not snappy or anything.” She shook her head. “He’s been reading or playing games.” She shrugged. 

“Okay. As long as he’s not rude.” You sighed. “I hope he comes out of that shell soon. He used to be more outgoing. You know that.” 

She nodded. “It’s normal probably.” At least that she would guess. 

“I’m sure I was like that.” Oliver nodded. “I’m sure Maggie and Logan will go through the same thing.” As much as he hated thinking of the kids growing up. 

You nodded and leaned into him. “And I’m sure Logan is just okay with whatever?” You smiled. “He is very go with the flow almost all the time.” Which was very handy.

“Yeah, a very happy baby.” She giggled. “Especially when Tommy does bed time.”

You beamed. “I can imagine. Send pictures tonight?” You loved having a phone full of pictures of your babies, and Oliver.

“Okay. Tommy’s phone has more. Don’t tell him.” She giggled. “He’s a doting Uncle.” You saw the love in her eyes as she spoke of Tommy with the kids. “I’ll send you one I got of Tommy napping with Maggie and Logan yesterday.” 

“Yay!” You cheered. “But, we’re gonna go hit the spa.”

“Have fun.” She beamed. Once the two of you ended the call, she went to see what Tommy and Maggie were doing. She gasped when she saw Tommy’s face filled with eyeshadow. “That was fast.” She grinned. “That color brings out your eyes.”

“That’s what I thought!” Maggie said excitedly. “So sparkly and pretty!” She giggled. “Pick one!” She held up two lipsticks for Laurel. “Pink or blue?”

Laurel tapped on her chin. “Hmm. Pink!” She pointed. “Want me to play, too, until Logan wakes up from his nap?”

“Please!” She nodded quickly. “We can do his hair too!” She said excitedly, scrambling up to get some little clips.

Laurel smirked at Tommy and winked. She hoped this was their future, as well. Tommy beamed, thinking the same thing. He leaned over and kissed her cheek once she had sat down. “Love you.” He smiled. “So much.” 

She giggled. “I love you, too. Sparkly glitter and all.” She grinned. Maggie came skipping over, butterfly clips in her little hands. 

Laurel helped her pin small pieces of his hair back. Tommy chuckled, glad to keep them happy. “You gonna help Laurel do her hair when we get married?” He asked Maggie playfully.

“Well, yeah! She’s going to look like a princess, too!” She smiled. “A pretty princess! Daddy bought me that game!” She gasped. “Can we play??”

Laurel nodded. “Sure.” She agreed. Laurel was surprised that Tommy mentioned the wedding to Maggie, but wasn’t upset. It was cute. “While you finish up with Tommy I’ll go set it up, okay?” 

“Okay!” She bounced quickly. “Okay, Tommy. Nails next!”

“How much do nails cost?” Tommy grinned. 

She thought. “Two kisses!”

“You drive a hard bargain, but deal!” He beamed. Leaning over, he kissed each cheek, leaving a mark on each. She squealed and wiggled. “So, do I need to take this color off first?” He showed her his hands.

“Yes!” She rushed to get the cotton pads. “Silly Tommy.” 

“My bad. I’m very silly.” He chuckled. He never thought this was where he would be, and he didn’t mind. This was a different kind of partying. One he didn’t need to recover from. 

Maggie concentrated when she returned on getting the nail polish off. Tommy held the bottle so she didn’t spill any. “There!” She said proudly. “What color?”

“I’m feeling that turquoise today.” He nodded. “What do you think?” He chuckled as she nodded, picking the one he pointed at. 

“Good idea!” She praised. 


End file.
